


Before the War

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [116]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Before the war, Richard hadn’t had many dealings with Mrs Crawley, but, as it progressed, and they worked in closer proximity, he had come to have a developing respect and admiration for her.





	Before the War

Before the war, Richard hadn’t had many dealings with Mrs Crawley, but, as it progressed, and they worked in closer proximity, he had come to have a developing respect and admiration for her. He liked that she was strong-willed and determined, dogged and independent. She could be as gracious as any Lady and as stubborn as anyone he’d ever met. He had grown fond of her wit and sense of justice, her manner had charmed him and he was powerless to resist. 

Richard hadn’t known her before the war, but he was glad that he’d had the chance to.


End file.
